


Bad Movies & Apologies

by QueenOfArts



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Bisexual Female Character, Bonding, Canon Bisexual Character, Comfort, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Making Out, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfArts/pseuds/QueenOfArts
Summary: Stories of Annalise and Bonnie bondingCh 1: Liquid CourageCh 2: Ditch the PopcornCh 3: Letting you GoCh 4: Let's Make Fireworks (New Years Eve Edition)Ch 5: Back from DC  (Post 4x14)





	1. Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your comments and feedback....kudos are welcomed and appreciated! Thanks! :)  
> #TeamBonnalise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise & Bonnie finds time to take a break from all the chaos that has been surrounding them since her release from jail with bad movies. 
> 
> (Takes place after episode 3x12)

It's been three days since Annalise has been released from jail, and she's been working very hard to take down the ADA.

 

Annalise and Bonnie were sitting on the couch together watching bad movies (horror & corny chick flicks) while eating chips. They decided to take a break from the chaos that still surrounded them.

Bonnie laid her head on Annalise's shoulder. "Sorry I couldn't get you out on bail."

"Don't worry about it, you did your best", Annalise reassured her.

"Not at all, if I wasn't such a crappy lawyer, your charges would've been dropped."

"Stop blaming yourself, the ADA and the judge had it out for me, it didn't matter what you said or did, I wasn't getting out."

"So you're not mad at me?", Bonnie asked, looking up at Annalise with sad eyes.

Annalise grabbed her chin and tilted it up to look her in the face, "Bonnie, you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Get some confidence, I thought I trained you better than that."

"You mean like this?", Bonnie then coyly kissed Annalise on the lips, it was like someone pulled a switch inside her.

Annalise broke the kiss, "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm just finishing what you started before you went to jail."

"Don't do this just to prove something Bonnie, you don't have to do this."

"But I want to do this", Bonnie was so serious as she looked Annalise right in the eyes.

"Well, lead the way."

"Wait." Bonnie poured herself a shot of vodka that was sitting on the coffee table, and chugged it down. "I'm think I'm ready now."

"A lil liquid courage never hurts", Annalise smirked.

Bonnie seemed hesitant, so Annalise laid back on the couch to help her out.

"Wait, I need another shot." Bonnie then took two shots. She was clearly stalling, and nervous. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Annalise sat up, and took the shot glass out of her hand. "Come here", Annalise pulled Bonnie close to her, held her in her arms, and rocked her. "I tried to give you an out, I said you didn't have to do this."

Bonnie cried softly, "I felt like I owed you."

Annalise rubbed her blonde hair, "And you thought sex would be the best way? How screwed up do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry Annalise."

"Oh stop apologizing already." Annalise threw a blanket over them for comfort. "Don't ever feel like you have to do something you're not comfortable with to please me, okay?"

"Yes", Bonnie said softly.

"Even if I _was_  soaking wet." They both laughed. "Is there such thing as "blue clit"? If so, I have it!", Annalise joked. The ladies continue laughing.

*Sigh* "I love you Annalise, I'm glad you're home."

"I love you too, now lets finish these movies."

 

Annalise and Bonnie spent the rest of the night watching the bad movies until they fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch.


	2. Ditch The Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument, Annalise tries to make up with Bonnie by using movies and popcorn.

Annalise was working in her new downtown office, two days away from a high profile case, and to say she was stressed would be an understatement. Bonnie just came back from running errands all morning, collecting information for the trial, when she entered Annalise’s office with a nervous look on her face.

"Annalise, theres been a new development in the case, our key witness just decided he doesn't want to testify." Her voice was shaking, she feared what would happen next.

"What!?" But he's our only witness Bonnie. Your job was to convince him, you couldn't do that!?" Annalise shouted, slamming her pen down on the desk.

"Annalise I tried, he ____"

Annalise cut her off out of anger, "You're always bringing me problems, never solutions!

"I'm sorry Annalise, but I can fix this, I just ____". Bonnie was interrupted by Annalise yet again.

"Save the apologies!" Leave, you're done for the day."

Bonnie tried to calm her down, "I know you're frustrated, and so am I, and it's easy to pin this on me, but __"

"Just go Bonnie!", Annalise shouted.

Bonnie slowly gathered her things, and left the office. When she got back home she cried her eyes out. No matter what she did, she couldn't please Annalise. All she ever wanted was to make her happy, and for her Annalise to make her happy in return. After the night they kissed, she thought things would change for the better, but Bonnie was obviously wrong, the kiss was just another selfish tactic Annalise used for attention. Bonnie decided to take a nap to take her mind off things.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Bonnie woke up to the sound of knocking at her bedroom door. To her surprise, it was Annalise, standing there with a bowl of hot microwave popcorn and a movie in her hand.

"Hi"

"Hi", Bonnie cautiously replied, not sure about Annalise's intentions.

Annalise asked to come in, but before Bonnie had chance to answer, she already made her way into the room. Annalise place the popcorn and movies down on the nightstand. "I brought your favorite movie and I popped your favorite popcorn, extra butter/little salt, just like you like it", she said, acting as if they didn't have an altercation that afternoon.

"What do you need Annalise?" Bonnie questioned. She was unfazed and unimpressed, because she knew of this all too well, everytime Annalise chewed her out she would eventually come around with a bad movie and a snack to manipulate her; it was their thing.

"What makes you think I need something?" Annalise then sighed, "Alright look, I apologize for going off on you earlier and kicking you out. You know how I get when I'm under alot of stress, I'm not the nicest person."

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement, she wasn't in the mood for another one of her excuses. She started tearing up, because she felt like Annalise was always oblivious to her feelings; she hated getting emotional in front of her. "Let me guess, you don't want to be alone tonight, that’s really why you’re here, right?”

Annalise stepped closer to Bonnie, and tilted her chin up to her, forcing her to look in her face. "Company would be nice, but I'm doing this because I felt bad about how things went earlier, I owe you" Annalise seemed sincere, as she wiped the tears from Bonnie's face.

As usual, Annalise worked her charm, and Bonnie was falling back under her spell. She just couldn't stay mad at Annalise for long, she always seemed to have that effect on her. Bonnie's sad face quickly turned into a blush, when Annalise gently kissed her forehead, and then planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Apology accepted”, Bonnie said, still blushing.

“Finally”, Annalise smirked. “Now go pop in the movie", Annalise said climbing into Bonnie's bed with the bowl of popcorn. "It'll be a good way to take our minds off the case and that idiotic witness bailing on us.”

As Bonnie was setting up her dvd player, she looked back at Annalise, "Annalise..."

"What is it Bonnie?"

“Can we ditch the popcorn tonight”, Bonnie suggested.

Annalise looked confused, “Ookaay, but what will I eat during the movie?”

Bonnie had something else in mind, she climbed on top the bed, straddled Annalise and coyly said with a smile, “Me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the ending at the last minute with a kinky twist :-)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed and appreciated! :)


	3. Letting You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise and Bonnie deal with the aftermath of Annalise's decision to let Bonnie go. (Episode 4x01)

It wasn’t an easy decision to let Bonnie go, but Annalise knew it was for the best. When she gave Bonnie her recommendation letter, in other words her walking papers, Annalise didn’t have the courage to look her in the eyes. She had to excuse herself from the table in order not to change her mind. The sound of Bonnie begging and pleading to keep her job as she was leaving still bothered her a week later.

* * *

 

_A Week Later…._

Annalise had a lot on her mind, as she was reorganizing things in her new hotel room; she was finding it difficult to adjust to her new life after losing everything and cutting everybody off. She was no longer teaching, she no longer had students or associates around, no lovers to love, and no vodka to numb her pain. Luckily, the Disciplinary Board allowed her to keep her law license, so she would now be able to get back on her game and be the fierce lawyer she once was without any distractions.

As much as Annalise didn’t want to admit it, she was lonely. She was glad the students were out of her hair, but she found herself missing Bonnie: her friend, her headache, the thorn in her side. She hasn’t seen or spoken to her since she left the restaurant that night and moved out of her house, but it was intentional. Bonnie reached out to her several times since then, but Annalise didn’t bother getting back with her, so the calls eventually stopped. Today, Annalise decided to give her a call to apologize for what she did, but this time Bonnie didn’t answer, so Annalise did what she felt like she had to do, and drove to Bonnie’s house.

* * *

 

_At Bonnie’s house..._

Annalise knocked three times before Bonnie eventually answered the door, and she didn’t look too thrilled to see her. Her eyes were sad and gloomy, like she’s been crying.

“Can I come in?” Annalise asked her. Bonnie she just rolled her eyes and moved to the side to let her come in. Annalise entered the house, looking all around like it was her first time there, “Your place looks bigger than I remember."

“It’s only been a week”, Bonnie quipped, she clearly was in a snappy mood. “What do you want Annalise?”

Annalise got right to it, standing face to face with Bonnie, “Don’t you want to know why I did it? Why I let you go?”

“Why would you do that to me?", Bonnie slightly raising her voice through tears, which were now streaming down her face.

"I've ruined you long enough, it's time you grow up without me. It's for your own good Bonnie!"

"I'm nothing without you, you made me who am I!"

"Don't you have dreams and aspirations of your own? I got you this far, it's time you spread your wings and fly. You're a good lawyer, you just need confidence", Annalise tried to place her hand on Bonnie's shoulder, but Bonnie jerked back.

"Don't touch me!", she shrieked, her mood quickly changing from sadness to anger. "You couldn't even look me in my eyes when you did it because you know you were wrong. You blindsided me!"

"I knew you would not have taken the news well, see how you're acting now!?" Annalise was taken back by Bonnie's reaction, she never saw her get this angry in awhile.

"I love you Annalise, but you clearly don't love me, you only love yourself."

"How can you say that!? I kept you around for 12 years, even after you screwed my husband. Without my help you would've been in jail or even dead by now, so don't tell me I don't love you!"

"You hurt me Annalise!"

"And I apologize for that. You don't understand it now, but you will. Isn't that what you said about the students?"

Bonnie sniffled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright then, so promise me you won't sit around here and mope. Go out there and find another job, or hell, even open up a law firm of your own. I believe in you, you just have to believe in yourself."

"Thank you", Bonnie said, wiping her nose and her cheeks. "I just felt like I lost you forever."

"Don't be silly, you know my number and I'll give you the address to my new place, it's only ten miles down the road. And we can always meet up to watch some bad movies whenever you want." Annalise said, trying to lighten the mood.

That comment made Bonnie smirk. She felt better knowing Annalise would still be in her life, however it still wouldn't be the same.

"Speaking of bad movies, lets watch one right now for old times sake, we both can use some entertainment", Annalise suggested, plopping down on the couch. She knew she had the upper hand with Bonnie now warming back up to her. Bonnie sat down on the couch beside Annalise, she was still not completely satisfied with the way things were between them, but it is what it is. Annalise was still controlling her and probably always will, even from afar; the crazy thing is, Bonnie liked for her to be in control.

* * *

 

When Annalise wanted something, she went for it. In typical Annalise fashion, midway through one of their favorite movies, she placed her hand on Bonnie's inner thigh and starting caressing her leg. Bonnie looked down at her hand, then back up at Annalise, she knew where this was going. Annalise then started nuzzling on her neck, moving her hand up to Bonnie's zipper, then unbuttoned her jeans. Normally Bonnie would've loved what was going on right now, but things weren't the same between them, and they just had a big argument so it just didn't feel right.

"Annalise...", Bonnie whispered, trying to stop her, but Annalise was continuing to kiss and feel on her.

"Shhhhh", Annalise shushed her, and continued on.

It felt great, but Bonnie knew this couldn't go on, "Annalise, I have something to tell you". Annalise still didn't let up.

"I'm working for DA Denver!" Bonnie blurted out, closing her eyes shut, bracing herself for whatever happened next. She suddenly felt Annalise's lips leave her neck, and Annalise's hand leave her panties.

When she opened her eyes, Annalise was giving her an intense glare. At that moment, Bonnie knew she made a huge mistake. That was the look of betrayal.....


	4. "Let's Make Fireworks"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise and Bonnie spend New Year's Eve together ;-) (Mature content)

This past year has been a year from hell for Annalise; this was the year she hit her rock bottom. Lets see, Wes died, her house burned down, she got arrested, she lost her job, her mother lost her mind, and she lost some friends (even though it was her decision). She was determined that 2018 she would be back on top, and the only thing she would focus on is her career, and also mending the broken relationships with people she hurt, and who hurt her. She just didn't want to spend another year being angry with people, she wanted to let go of the past, that is why she accepted the invitation to Frank's New Year's Eve party tonight.

Annalise was giving herself one last look in the mirror before heading out to Frank's NYE party. She had on a gold fitted dress, which showed off her curves. She didn't have many opportunities to dress up, since she wore busines suits most of the time for work. When she bent down to pick up her earring that fell, she heard a rip. There was a hole right in the back of her dress. She looked at the clock and it was already 11:00, she didn't have time to change, so she decided not to go.

"Dammit, so much for that", she cursed. She texted Frank to let him know she wouldn't make it.

Annalise: _Hey Frank, sorry for the short notice, but I won't be coming to your party, something came up. Thanks for the invite._

Surprisingly, Frank texted right back: _"No prob. Happy New Year!"_

It's not like she really wanted to go to the party anyway, but she was going just to get out the house. She knew she would see her bratty students there, Bonnie, and Nate, and everybody she cut off, but it was better than being alone yet another New Years in a seedy motel, blacked out drunk, like she did the year after Sam died.

* * *

 

Since she would be in for the night, Annalise kicked off her heels and changed into some sweats. She went into the living room, grabbed a bottle of vodka, plopped down on the couch, and turned the TV to Dick Clark's NYE Ball Drop Special.

Thirty minutes went by, and Annalise was already half way through her vodka. She was just about to finish off the bottle, when she heard a knock at her door. She wasn't expecting any visitors, especially on a night like this. When she looked through her peep hole to see who it was, her expression changed, relieved that it wasn't a weird stranger wanting to start trouble.

Annalise opened the door, she tried to appear annoyed, but she was actually pleased to see Bonnie standing there.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

"I come bearing gifts", she said, holding up a bottle of Champagne with a smirk on her face. "Can I come in?"

Annalise let her in, she hasn't seen or spoken to Bonnie since she told her to leave from her door, which was three weeks ago. She expected it to be awkward between them, but it wasn't.

"I thought you would be at Frank's party tonight"

"I was there, but Frank told me you wouldn't be coming, so I left early to come be with you. I couldn't deal with seeing Laurel and Frank flirt in my face all night"

"Is that the only reason?", Annalise asked, knowing Bonnie wasn't telling the full truth.

"And...I didn't want you to be alone tonight", Bonnie admitted.

Annalise tried not to react to that, but she couldn't help but blush, "You didn't have to do that".

"I wanted to do it. I did what you said and gave you your space but I couldn't stand not being around you anymore. I want to work for you again, and be in your life again Annalise. Can we please just start over in 2018?"

Annalise took a deep sigh, "You put me through hell this year Bonnie, you do know that right? You betrayed me by going to work for Denver, sabotaged my cases, stalked me...", _Bonnie started to tear up, bracing her herself for Annalise's rejection._ "...but I would be lying if I said I didn't need you and missed you too."

Bonnie looked up with her puppy dog eyes and a smile on her face, she wasn't expecting to hear that.

Annalise continued, "I just want to let go of the past. I'm so done being angry with people and everything. So....I guess you can have your job back"

Bonnie exhaled, "Thank you, I promise I won't betray you again, I was in a bad place at the time."

"You're welcome, and I guess I should apologize for firing you unexpectedly."

"Annalise, one more thing, can Frank come back too?", Bonnie asked with plead in her eyes.

"Don't push it, I said you, not your boyfriend."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends. He's trying Annalise, he really is, that's why he gave you that invite, he's sorry for what happened and just want to be back in your good graces completely. And what did you say about letting go of the past and being angry, give him another chance."

"Alright! Frank can come back, but just no hanky panky between you two on my watch."

"You don't have to worry about that, that was only a one time thing."

"It better be. Let's toast, we have only have five minutes until the new year." Annalise picked up the champagne bottle, popped the cork, and poured her and Bonnie a glass, "To new beginnings and old friends".

They clicked their glasses together and drunk to their rekindled friendship.

* * *

 

It was now only a couple of minutes to the New Year so they turned their attention to the TV until the countdown. "I know they're freezing out there", Annalise said, referring to the crowd of people at Times Square. "We have the best seats in the house, warm with a better view".

It was now only a few seconds until midnight: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1..."

"Happy New Year!", the ladies shouted in unison, with "Auld Lang Syne" playing in the background on the screen.

At that moment, Bonnie grabbed Annalise's face and planted a deep passionate New Years kiss right on her lips. Annalise didn't stop her, but opened her mouth to welcome Bonnie's tongue. She then rubbed her fingers through Bon's silky blonde hair, pulling her head in more. She wanted this kiss just as much as Bonnie did, who was she kidding, she hid her feelings for too long.

Bonnie moaned, seeing that Annalise was enjoying it gave her confidence. She then lifted up her mini skirt, straddled Annalise's lap, and whispered in her ear, "Let's make fireworks".

Annalise lifted up Bonnie's blouse and removed it, revealing a hot red bra, this took her by surprise. "This is new, a mini skirt, a red bra instead of white. Who is this person on top of me right now?", she teased.

"New beginnings remember, Bonnie replied, nuzzling on AK's neck.

"I Love it", Annalise said, smiling up at her. She then started kissing the middle of Bonnie's chest, placing her hands on both of Bonnie's small perky breasts underneath the bra.

"Suck them", Bonnie whimpered, rocking back and forth on Annalise's lap, her panties soaked with her wetness.

Annalise did just that, she unsnapped the bra and flung it across the room placing her warm lips around Bonnie's pink hard nipples. Both ladies let out soft moans of pleasure at that moment. "I want you naked, take off this skirt", Annalise said between sucks, tugging at the waist band of Bonnie's mini.

Bonnie stood up and pulled her skirt off, revealing her sexy red panties to match.

"Look at you", Annalise teased, she admired Bonnie's body and new confidence. "Lets take this in the bedroom", she grabbed her hand and led her there.

"Wait", Bonnie grabbed the bottle of champagne off the coffee table and took it with them, "We can use this", she smirked.

That comment left Annalise with a big grin on her face, "Happy New Year to me!"

The ladies made their own fireworks and sparks in the bedroom for the rest of the night!


	5. Back From DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise returns from DC and goes to Bonnie to fill her in on the case; They share a moment.

Annalise just got back into town from Washington D.C., so she stopped by Bonnie's to update her on the case. She called before she came, so Bonnie already had a bowl of chips laid out on the coffee table, and one of their favorite bad movies ready for them to watch. When Annalise got there she hung her coat on the coat rack, then made her way to the couch, she was exhausted, all she wanted to do was relax.

* * *

 

"Welcome back. How did it go?" Bonnie asked her, who sat down right beside her.

"Well President Grant, Fitz, said that the Justices are leaning in my favor, but I'm not getting my hopes up until the deal is done." Annalise kicked off her heels and rubbed her feet. 

"Well thats a good sign right? I wish I could've been there to see it, I know you kicked butt in court, "

"I just spoke the truth. So much injustice goes on in this Country involving People of Color, mainly black men, so I had to say what was in my heart."

Bonnie tapped her lap, gesturing for Annalise to put her feet there so she could rub them.

As Bonnie rubbed Annalise's feet, she had more questions to ask. "Olivia Pope, what was she like?"

"God that feels good", Annalise moaned, enjoying the foot massage. "Olivia is a smart woman, very sharp. I owe alot of it to her, she was able to make things happen with her connections."

"From watching your interviews on TV, you two seemed to work closely together."

Annalise looked at Bonnie with a side-eye, "Please don't tell me you're jealous."

Bonnie blushed, then looked down. "No, I just wish I was there standing by your side for the most important moment of your career, thats all." She was jealous.

"Don't worry, we kept it professional", Annalise said, rolling her eyes. She then grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl, "You know, she eats popcorn and red wine together, we may have to try that." 

"Night cap?"

"Bonnie! Just rub, and make sure to get my heel real good. Mmm..yeah, right there."

"How did Michaela do? She didn't screw up did she?"

"Michaela was great. She took on the leadership role and worked well under pressure. That's why I always said she was my best student."

Hearing Annalise say that made Bonnie's jealousy kick in again. Bonnie made sure to press harder into her foot, giving it a pinch. She didn't like to hear Annalise praise the K4.

"Watch it", AK said, giving her an intense glare. "So what went on back here?"

"Other than Simon waking up and Denver and Jorge plotting to kill me, nothing major."

Annalise sat up, and placed her feet down on the floor, "What!? They're trying to kill you?"

"Yeah, they're onto me being onto them, but don't worry, Frank is on it, he has my back."

"Good".  Annalise sighed, and rubbed her temples, "I need a drink!" 

"No. You're doing so good, that's why I brought out white wine for you, because that's the strongest thing you can have."

"Do you know I almost binged a bottle of vodka before my speech."

"Seriously Annalise?"

"I had a weak moment. Jacqueline called with some bad news about Isaac that messed me up, so I wanted something to numb that."

"You said almost, so I guess you didn't drink it?"

"Nope, Olivia talked me out of it. She was a blessing in disguise."

"You mentioned Isaac, is he okay?" Bonnie asked.

"He OD'ed, and I blamed myself for it, because I got him involved in this mess." Annalise started to get visibly upset, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't. He could've easily said no. He has his own self to blame", Bonnie said, rubbing her cheek. 

Annalise took Bonnie's hand and kissed it, "Thank you." She then laid down and placed her head in Bonnie's lap.

"Tired?", she asked, rubbing AK's hair.

"Exhausted. Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"What if I told you I missed you too, I really could've used you on this trip. I apologize for making you stay behind."

Bonnie looked down at her and blushed, "I'm just glad you're back", she then bent her head down and kissed Annalise softly on the lips. 

Annalise kissed her back, slipping in some tongue.

"I'm glad I'm back too", she said with a smile. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos and comments! Thanks


End file.
